1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a stacked electrical connector with improved shell for excellent Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) protection.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,570 discloses a stacked electrical connector includes an upper port, a lower port and an insulative portion separating the upper and the lower ports. The upper port defines a first tongue potion, a plurality of first contact retained in the first tongue portion and a first metal shell enclosing the first tongue portion. The second port defines a plurality of second contacts and a second metal shell enclosing contact portions of the second contacts. However, with the high speed signal transmission, the first and the second contacts may occur cross-talk therebetween and may further result in signal confusion.
Hence, it is desired to have a stacked electrical connector with improved shell solving the problems above.